


【惊蛰·周海潮X肖正国】红色仓库 2

by Lovelybone



Category: zry48, 张若昀 - Fandom, 谍战深海之惊蛰
Genre: M/M, 谍战深海之惊蛰 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelybone/pseuds/Lovelybone
Relationships: 周海潮X肖正国
Kudos: 15





	【惊蛰·周海潮X肖正国】红色仓库 2

【周肖·红色仓库】

当肖正国拖着伤腿捂住血迹奋力逃到一号接头地点的时候离事发只度过了两分十一秒。

多亏了那些掩人耳目的浓雾，那些搜捕的日本人暂时追不到租界这里，只有他和手下的两个人清楚，一号地点的含义。

他早就踩过点，选择了这个看似招摇实则保险的影院，这个地方位于租界，前后开门便于躲藏和进出，日本人碍于白人的面子是不敢在租界造次大肆围捕的。

肖正国隐藏在舞台的帘幕后面。他小心的喘着粗气，身上已经汗津津了，乌黑的头发被冲散，裂痕一样黏在他瓷白的额上，不只是因为剧烈奔跑带来的效应让他脸上失去了血色，还因为他腿部被贯穿的那道枪眼，伤口很疼，肌肉在刺激下不住痉挛，流出的血迹洇湿了整个裤管。

这不是他第一次中枪，也不是他第一次受伤，在战场上的弹片、流弹也曾给他带来过伤害，都不致命，这次也一样，这不是什么致命伤，只是会拖慢他行动的速度而已。肖正国这样想着，脑海里迅速勾勒着逃出去的路径。他双手卡住了腿根，试图止血，这时候他已经没有力气去撕一条绷带出来，在逃到这里的路上，他用尽了力气，所以选择了停一停，缓一缓，等一个援手，等一个同伴，也许其他人也能逃出来。

啪嗒、啪嗒、啪嗒……

另一个脚步声在空旷的影院响起。

肖正国屏住呼吸又往酒红的幕布尽头退了退，举起了枪。来者，是敌是友？

陷入黑暗的时候，肖正国知道自己也许没机会知道了。

\-------------------------

血红。

张开眼映入眼帘的是一片血红。

是到了阴曹地府吧？肖正国晃着脑袋的时候感到脑后一片刺痛，想用手去碰却发现连手都不能动。

是谁打晕了他，然后绑住了他。

这个待遇，应该不是日本人。

肖正国紧张的动了动喉结，向周围打量起来。四面封闭的一个狭长仓库一样的地方，安装着诡谲异常的桃红色霓虹灯，把这周围全染上了红。

他认得这个地方了，是刚才他带着周海潮他们跑过的那个工厂，边上有个可密闭的通道就是这个模样。

“醒了？肖科长。”踢踢踏踏的皮鞋声又响了起来。

被绑平的肖正国努力够着脑袋去看自己视线范围外的那人，听声音他已经听出来了，“周海潮？你这是干什么？”

“我？还能干什么，当然是救你啊，肖大科长。就连你腿上的伤都是我替你绑的。”周海潮好整以暇踱步靠近，玩味的摆弄着他从肖正国手上褪下来的那双皮手套。

“那你把我绑在这里是什么意思？”肖正国敏锐的察觉到周海潮的恶意，并不像他嘴里说的那么圆滑无辜。以前周海潮就总看似讨好的说一些夹枪带刺的话，肖正国都是息事宁人睁一只眼闭一只眼忍耐过去，而现在周海潮似乎不再隐藏对自己的敌意，就这么大剌剌捆上了自己。

“当然是怕你跑了啊，”周海潮玩够了手套，随手把它甩在地上，又走近了几步，站在肖正国脚下，“我知道你当过兵，有点技术，我不得防着你点儿？放心，日本人之前搜过这个废弃厂房不会再回来了，俗话说最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，他们不会逮到你。”

“我已经受伤了，你大可不必，而且，我们是同事，你忘了——”

“忘，怎么可能忘，你是我的顶头上司，我忘不了。”周海潮像是听到什么玩笑话似的哂笑起来，他踢了踢肖正国的脚——穿着进口皮鞋的脚细瘦又长，脚腕一只手都能圈到一起，可怜的摇晃，“我忘不了本来该是我的位置，该是我的女人，该是我的，都该是我的！”

周海潮发了狠踩上肖正国那条受伤的小腿，被包扎好的伤口再次洇出血来。

肖正国倒吸一口冷气，下意识去看自己的腿，才发现自己身上贵重的外套被脱掉了铺在地上，本来一丝不苟的衬衫被撕了两条袖子去绑了伤口，连裤子都被周海潮脱下了一边裤腿，难堪的露出平角内裤和半截白白的大腿，“嘶……咳，咳，周海潮你听我说，我们之间有误会……”

“误会？不，我从来都不喜欢你这幅样子，”周海潮看着眼前男人难得可怜示弱的模样，本该严严实实包裹在金贵衣衫中的倨傲躯体狼狈不堪躺在自己脚边，心里扭曲的愉悦着，“这幅看不上别人的清高样子，你以为是谁都那么幸运如花美眷高官厚禄，唾手可得？你以为谁都能像我这样卑躬屈膝，跟着那帮老头子后面拍不知所谓的马屁？”

“我经营筹谋了多少年才到现在这个位子，你算个什么东西，”周海潮踢开肖正国的大腿，蹲在他腿间，伸手死死卡住肖正国的下颌，强迫他看着自己，“一来就爬到我的头上人五人六，凭什么我付出了那么多，处里的人都还是向着你，没一个人为我多说一句？就连这次出差，本来也是我主导的，鞍前马后调查研究上上下下接洽，结果命令下来是你为主我为副，凭什么？”

“呼……呼……那…你、你要怎么办，杀了我吧，只要别把我交给日本人……”肖正国没有反驳他的力气，只能在他手下艰难喘息。他没有想到周海潮压抑的情绪会在这个时候这种境地下爆发，他一直隐隐知道周海潮和处里有些人不满自己，但刚到处里，不善交际的他还没想到化解的方法还没来得及搞好处里的关系就被关处外派了。

“杀了你？便宜你了。”周海潮暧昧笑笑，眼神阴暗至极。他跨过那条白到晃眼的大腿，围着肖正国转了半圈开始解自己的皮带，“我有让你比死更难过的活法。”

肖正国隐约感到了不好的东西，他把自己蜷成个虾米挣扎着挪动，想离开，想离周海潮远一点再远一点。

“跑什么啊，肖大科长。”周海潮一手拎着裤子一手抓住肖正国的脚腕把他拖了回来，手开始不安分的摩挲那条白腿，刚才给他绑伤口的时候就发现了，明明是个男的还这么细皮嫩肉，一身白花花的软肉一点都不像个当过兵的，也不知在军营怎么混下来的，这也是周海潮一打眼就轻视肖正国的原由之一，“待会啊，有你爽的时候，我伺候人可有点本事。”

“周海潮，你疯了。”肖正国剧烈挣扎着，他是不通人情不够世故，但周海潮这么明显的用意已经让他有些战栗。

“疯，我是疯了。”周海潮顺着他的话自嘲了一句。自从肖正国到了处里，他就食不能安夜不能寐，眼神总是不由自主跟着他跑，起先是为了探探这人的底细，越到后来越觉得这人纯，也蠢，哪有整天在办公室闷头做事一声不吭不交际不攀关系的男人，明明有点本事有点能力居然这么安分守己，甚至让周海潮产生了不小的恨铁不成钢的情绪，所以刻意的靠近他，接近他，想潜移默化地教教他，影响影响他，让他开开窍也让他感激感激自己，搭个伴互相帮衬几句仕途更顺利，谁知道接触了几回，还没影响肖正国什么反而让周海潮自己自惭形秽起来，对比忒明显。所以周海潮忿恨不已，一是忿恨肖正国的原则，二是忿恨自己，自己怎么就对着这样一人有了点难得的好心，还被原封不动不动如山的退了回去。

当然这些七拐八弯的心思，肖正国是不知道的，他只是安稳的遵循自己的轨迹，他难以窥探他人的情绪，特别是这种阴暗的情绪。

回过神来周海潮才发现，自己在肖正国身上费的心思有点太多了。这才是他今儿想连本带利讨回来的东西，所以他一枪托打昏了肖正国并把他从电影院的后门拖到了这里。

周海潮的手已经搭在了肖正国军绿色的短裤上，正想一把扯掉，却注意到布料遮掩下前面的小包还萎靡着没动静，想来是肖正国本人受了伤又疼，身体不舒服没什么享受的兴致。

不过周海潮本来也没想让他多舒服，便嗤笑一声把他翻过来拽下半边短裤，象征性揉了揉浑圆结实的两团白肉，掰开臀瓣手指头就往里钻。

没人碰过的小穴干涩异常，指尖刚进去浅浅的半寸就感受到了阻力，紧得跟什么似的，层层紧密的细肉牢牢闭合，防备着入侵，任他怎么按揉钻弄也不肯任人攻城略地。

周海潮不耐烦的啐了一口，将水渍抹在上面硬生生借着这点滋润刺了进去，里面又紧又热，滑嫩和缎子似的，手指进去都舒服到让人心痒痒，要是换成下面那玩意那得爽上天去。

匆匆扩张几下也只能进两指的宽度，实在是太紧了。

周海潮没怎么玩过男人可也知道怎么玩女人，想是肖正国身子还没放松，一点不动情，又心里恼恨自己所以才这么抗拒。便咧着嘴一笑，使出风月场上十八般花样挑逗撩拨，他这一手绝学比他嘴上的功夫更厉害。

他俯身将肖正国从背后抱住，双手顺着劲瘦腰摩挲起来，爱抚着每一寸肌肤。

肖正国在他粗粝的掌纹下颤抖战栗，毫无办法的任由指腹画着圈盘旋往上碰到了自己鼓起的胸肌。

说是胸肌实际上从战场下来他少了锻炼，那硬邦邦的肌肉便软了下去，还留着鼓胀的轮廓却已经仿佛乳房般软嫩，周海潮玩面团一样揉捏挤压，连他微微凸起的乳首都被男人指尖照顾到了。

轻拢慢捻抹复挑，下手时轻时重，有时又狠戾去拧，惹得一直闭上眼咬住牙关一声不吭的肖正国终于闷哼出声。

又痒又疼又有一丝爽意，从来禁欲的他没受过如此大的刺激，被周海潮摸的身上发烫，心里发痒，下腹烫了起来，连腿根都有些颤抖，下面阳具像是等候多时受到感召的士兵开始立正敬礼，本来紧绷的腰臀和双腿也软颤了下去。

见木头一样的肖正国被撩的有了感觉，浑身松动了不少，周海潮心里立时胀满了得意的满足感，调情似的在怀中人耳边吹了吹气，舌尖顺着耳廓舔吻起来，啧啧水声随着低语都灌进肖正国脑子里，“怎么样肖科长，我伺候人的手段不赖吧，比尊夫人如何啊？你们上床的时候她可不会碰你这里吧？”周海潮的手又往下伸去，探进了肖正国紧闭的臀缝，摸到了那处终于松动的小口。

提到妻子，肖正国混沌发烧的脑子里清醒了一瞬间，又开始挣扎了。除了他们自己没有人知道他们是协议夫妻，没有人知道他们根本没有过多亲密的距离，就连一直盯着他的周海潮也不知道。

但他们夫妻之名在这里，而今自己要和别人有夫妻之实，还是被男人肏，肖正国一时间难以接受，脑门上青筋暴起，耸着肩梗着脖子要往前爬。

他的手被自己的皮带束缚在身后，而屁股缝里钻动的那只手和周海潮蹭在他大腿上那凶神恶煞的东西一直阴魂不散不肯放过他。

周海潮毫不在意肖正国自以为激烈实际是微乎其微的挣扎，他揽着肖正国的细腰往自己胯间拉了拉，手拨开情动后已经松软的小穴插了第三根指节进去。

肖正国敏感极了，被插入扩张的瞬间身体立时僵硬停住，连后背都板了起来。

“肖科长真是识趣，让男人碰碰就发情了，骚得很啊，这身子好紧好热，里面又水嫩，还没叫人上过，周某今天可捡了大便宜。”周海潮似夸似嘲，不再怜香惜玉，手上一用力，手指尽根没入，惯常使枪带有薄茧的指腹狠狠摩擦在娇嫩的肠壁上，抠挖翻搅不停的扩张。

肖正国听他出言不逊，涨红了脸，将额角抵在地上偏脸去瞪周海潮，嘴里忍无可忍骂道：“放开我……你禽兽不如，畜生……”

“我是畜生，被我操了的你算什么啊肖科长，话可不能这么说，我伺候了你你还不高兴？”周海潮手上动作没停，指缝撑开间那小口都能看见里面粉粉的嫩肉在不安蠕动，水光淋漓的吞咽着诱人犯罪。

“下面的小嘴可比主人上面的嘴实诚多了。”看得周海潮小腹一紧蹿起邪火，立时解开裤头把阳物抵了上去。

比手指粗硬太多的东西顶住了肖正国身后，然后一寸寸肏入紧嫩的穴口，慢慢撑大致密的肉道齐根捅了进去。

肖正国攥紧了拳头咬住牙关，把痛苦的闷哼咽了回去。他不可能在男人操干中发出耻辱的呻吟，绝对不行的。

像有火在身体里升腾，他能感到粗壮硕大的东西在自己体内横冲直撞，强势破开了所有阻碍，几乎干穿这初经人事的可怜小穴。

娇嫩的穴口被撑开到了极致，被填满的甬道艰难挤压、无意识吮吸着入侵的巨物，仿佛强迫自己适应这样罪恶的侵犯。

周海潮颇为贴心的抚弄肖正国紧绷绷的脊背，等他适应自己的尺寸，大手顺着身下人背部中央的凹陷划到深陷的腰窝，攥住那细腰提起白白的臀部，反复让自己粗长的肉棒退出来一半再次从上往下狠狠操进去，速度时快时慢抽撤拉扯，连里面粉嫩的穴肉都被带出来又捅回去，来回研磨到红肿烧灼，颜色都变成了水红。

一下一下由浅至深的肏弄似乎操开了肖正国紧锁的肠道，随着情欲攀升他再难抵挡仇敌的侮辱侵犯，肠子里几乎被磨出了火，里面细嫩娇软的肠肉可怜巴巴裹着操进来的肉棒，分泌出浅浅的水渍想借着这点卑微的润滑减少肉棒抽插带来的严厉苛责。

“唔，咳、咳……”肖正国本来俊秀透白的脸憋得通红，嗓子眼被身体里蒸腾的热潮熏干，只能哑了喉咙喘着粗气，闷闷的咳嗽。即使体内的巨物再肆虐，捅的他再疼，他也不可能低头求人的。

周海潮按着肖正国两边圆润结实的臀部将之掰得更开，耸动腰胯每一下都操到他最深的地方，连底下鼓胀的囊袋都啪啪打在身下人白皙的屁股上。

“嗯——”嫩穴里挤挤挨挨的软肉被肉棒研磨到了极限，不知是撞到了哪处敏感点，肖正国鼻腔里溢出一声媚意哼叫但嘎然而止。

周海潮干红了眼，像是得了鼓励，疯狂晃动胯子不停钻弄顶撞肖正国身子里碰不得的那块软肉，渐渐的二人交媾的地方有了叽叽咕咕的水声。

听着自己身体发出这样羞耻的声响，肖正国的眼角发红几乎要流出眼泪，殷红的嘴唇也不受控制的沾满了涎液，好像身体里所有的液体都要被周海潮的肏干给榨出汁来。

周海潮倒不管他心情怎样，粗大的肉棒在他软嫩濡湿的穴里畅快极了，大手扯开肖正国早已破破烂烂的衬衫胡乱抚摸着柔软的奶子，指尖卡弄细小脆弱的殷红乳头，下身一刻不停飞速操干着肖正国大开的腿心。

这是一场单方面的严酷屠戮，在周海潮终于发泄完兽欲后停了下来。

一股股肮脏的浓精随着肉棒一抖一抖打在了肖正国清白干净的穴腔深处，滚烫的灌满了他的小腹，被干到合不拢的双腿间那红肿起来的穴口，在肉棒拔出之后一滴一滴滑下了属于别的男人的体液。

而他身前军绿色短裤包裹着的男性器官一直没用，在没有人抚慰的状况下淌出了凄惨至极的白色精水。

\-----------------------END-----------------------


End file.
